Je te le promets, Rose
by Sylae
Summary: Parce que c’était Noël, et qu’on a tous besoin d’une petite douceur…


**Auteur :** Sylae

**Résumé :** Parce que c'était Noël, et qu'on a tous besoin d'une petite douceur…

**Disclaimer :** L'Univers Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas, mais il revient à R.T.D et à la BBC.

**Je te le promets, Rose…**

Les flocons tourbillonnaient, douce tempête cotonneuse, se déposant sur son visage, ses vêtements, ses mains, recouvrant la nature calme et endormie de son manteau blanc. La neige glissait dans son cou, se faufilait sous sa chemise, et fondait sur sa peau, lui arrachant de temps à autre des frissons.

Tout était paisible, silencieux. Du haut de son perchoir, de sa falaise blanche, il dominait la vallée et son regard se perdait dans l'immensité des montagnes au blanc assombri par la nuit tombante. Au fond de la vallée, des centaines, des milliers de lueurs s'étaient allumées, témoignant de l'ambiance festive.

Noël.

Il aimait Noël. Il aimait la neige, la fête, les cadeaux, l'espoir, les vœux… Il avait toujours aimé Noël.

27 décembre. Bientôt la fin d'une année. Bientôt le début d'une nouvelle.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui ? Il voyageait dans le temps. Et il ne vieillissait pas. Et il ne mourrait pas. Enfin, pas vraiment.

Pourtant, le temps passait. Oh oui, il passait… Prisant tout autour de lui, sans l'atteindre. Indemne ? Pas de rides, pas de calvitie, pas de rhumatismes… Oui, on pouvait dire ça… Mais fatigué, usé. Blessé. Meurtri. Brisé, parfois. Souvent.

- Docteur ?

Surpris, il se retourna. Sa compagne était là, serrant son manteau autour de son corps, maigre rempart contre le froid :

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle, un peu désorientée.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Quelque part. Perdu au milieu de quelque part, sourit-il.

Elle s'approcha, malgré ses poils hérissés. Elle fut interpellée par son sourire triste, mélancolique, qui contrastait avec son habituel enthousiasme presque enfantin.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.

- Non… Je n'ai même pas entendu le Tardis partir.

- Rose Tyler, la marmotte ! lança-t-il, taquin.

Mais bien qu'il s'exerce à la plaisanterie, elle vit bien qu'il était aspiré ailleurs. Il replongea dans sa contemplation passive, un vague sourire sur les lèvres, figé. Vestige d'un rire faussé, qui n'avait rien à faire avec ses pensées d'une autre nature.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, dans la neige, les jambes dans le vide. Elle contempla quelques instants ce paysage nocturne et hivernal, avant de demander doucement :

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans la neige, alors qu'il s'appuyait, torse incliné en arrière. Elle posa une main apaisante sur la sienne. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'imprégner, malgré le froid. Rose Tyler. La source et la solution à tous ses maux. Il laissa les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres :

- Je pensais à Sarah Jane.

Malgré elle, Rose se tendit. Elle appréciait Sarah Jane ; elle s'était surtout très bien entendue sur la manière de se moquer du Docteur, de ses manies. Et il était vrai que c'était une femme pleine d'humour, courageuse et intrépide. Oui, elle aimait beaucoup Sarah Jane, et elle aurait certainement beaucoup gagné à la connaître un peu mieux.

Mais voilà, elle incarnait aussi toutes ses désillusions. Désillusion sur sa relation avec le Docteur, qu'elle croyait unique ; désillusion sur ce qui l'attendait. Ou plutôt, piqûre de rappel. Elle ne voyagerait pas éternellement avec lui ; un beau jour, lorsqu'elle serait trop vieille, il l'abandonnerait, comme elle, comme les autres. Elle n'était pas différente. Cette idée lui soulevait le cœur, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? A part ne pas y penser, et profiter. Profiter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Il lui avait reproché de ne jamais lui avoir parlé d'elle ; pourtant, à présent, elle aurait préféré s'enterrer sous la neige que d'avoir à entendre une nouvelle fois son nom, de sa bouche. Surtout avec cet air. Cet air triste.

Il perçut son mouvement d'humeur. Il la vit le dissimuler tant bien que mal ; il la vit déglutir, regarder par terre, et se faire violence pour emprunter un ton compatissant :

- Elle te manque ?

Sa gorge était devenue sèche, malgré l'humidité ambiante. Elle attendait sa réponse, consciente de la fragilité de son cœur. C'était stupide. Sarah Jane appartenait au passé ; elle avait été importante, c'était normal. Elle aussi aimerait qu'il se souvienne d'elle, après.

Malgré lui, le Docteur sourit faiblement, à la fois amusé et touché par la jalousie qu'elle contenait avec peine :

- Je m'en suis remis, dit-il. Ce n'est à ça que je pensais.

- Alors, à quoi ?

Sentant son regard sur elle, elle leva les yeux. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux vers les montagnes enneigées :

- Je me demandais… Quand je devrais me résoudre à te perdre, toi aussi, avoua-t-il, les cœurs serrés.

- A m'abandonner, rectifia-t-elle, malgré elle.

Il la dévisagea brusquement, pris de court par sa répartie. Comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Cela dépassait son entendement. Pensait-elle vraiment…

Il se décala, de manière à lui faire face. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Rose…

Il y avait tant de peine, tant de douleur dans ses yeux bruns, qu'elle sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. La culpabilité l'assaillit. Elle ravala les larmes qui commençaient à monter :

- Je sais, Docteur. Je sais… chercha-t-elle à le rassurer.

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas imaginer… Et pourtant, un jour, ça arrivera. Un jour, tu partiras, ou quelque chose t'arrachera à moi… Que ce soit une personne, un accident, ou le temps. Peut-être même toi-même, Rose…

- Je ne partirais pas Docteur. Tant que j'aurais le choix, je resterais toujours auprès de toi, assura-t-elle avec candeur.

Comme une évidence. Tout était si évident avec elle. Il la voulait pour toujours à ses côtés. Pour l'éternité. Durant toutes ses existences. La simple idée de son absence lui brisait les deux cœurs. Cette simple pensée… Une torture.

Il détailla son visage, ses yeux glissèrent sur sa peau lisse, comme une caresse. Il vit les flocons se déposer sur sa peau rosée, se liquéfier et laisser des traces humides sur son visage d'ange. Ephémère. Tout était si éphémère. Sa Rose était éphémère. Son bonheur était éphémère.

- Je voudrais juste te demander quelque chose, fit Rose d'une voix prudente.

Ce disant, elle lui attrapa doucement les mains et les déposa sur ses genoux, entre les siennes. Son regard se perdit sur leurs mains jointes :

- Promets-moi juste de me prévenir.

- Comment ça ? fit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Il la vit ciller, lutter, se débattre avec ses propos :

- Quand tu devras me laisser.

Elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle eut la force de soutenir son regard, tremblante ; de froid, de douleur ? Il lut dans ses yeux la détresse que cette idée lui insufflait, autant qu'à lui. Et il vit les rides creuser son beau visage d'ange, ses traits fins et délicats ; il vit ses cheveux dorés se ternir, devenir rêches ; il vit sa jeunesse s'envoler, peu à peu, jusqu'à l'inéluctable. Il la vit s'éloigner de lui, indiciblement, là où il ne pourrait la suivre. Elle était condamnée. Depuis toujours.

Et il était condamné à la regarder se désagréger, à la regarder vieillir et mourir un peu plus chaque seconde. Il n'y avait qu'une issue. Il n'en avait jamais vu qu'une seule. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Si une compagne ne partait pas de son propre chef, ou ne lui était pas arraché, que lui restait-il comme option ? C'était humain. C'était si douloureux… Mais il devait se résoudre à fuir. Sans se retourner.

- Ne me mens pas. Ne me fais pas de mauvais tours de passe-passe, dis-moi juste que c'est le moment et… dis-moi adieu.

Sa gorge se noua, et elle retint avec violence les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, sans quitter son regard. Elle voulait qu'il lui promette, qu'il lui jure. Elle ne voulait pas craindre sa trahison, elle ne voulait pas que le jour lointain où elle commencerait à avoir des cheveux blancs, elle passe son temps à se retourner pour s'assurer de sa présence, s'assurer qu'il n'était pas parti sans elle.

Il se souvint Sarah Jane, sa tignasse brune, ses yeux brillants. Il se souvint son étreinte, son parfum musqué. Un autre temps, un autre lui. Mais il se souvenait.

_- Fais attention à toi. Et reviens vite. _

_- Et c'est au Seigneur du Temps qui a un Tardis que tu dis ça ?_

Savait-il alors ? Savait-il qu'il allait l'abandonner ? Non. Il n'y pensait même pas. Il partait affronter la Guerre du Temps. Il savait qu'il y avait des chances qu'il ne revienne pas. Elle avait insisté pour venir, mais il avait refusé. Parce que l'idée de risquer sa vie alors qu'il pouvait l'écarter du danger était impensable. Parce que l'idée de la perdre était insupportable.

Alors il l'avait serré contre lui, fort, avant de partir avec son fidèle Tardis. Alors il avait vaincu les Daleks, et assassiné sa propre espèce. Alors il s'était retrouvé vainqueur et vaincu. Alors il s'était retrouvé seul. Il avait pensé à Sarah Jane, à sa fidèle compagne, il avait pensé à elle, il avait désiré sa présence ; mais la plaie était trop saignante, trop… vive. Il revoyait les saillies au coin de ses yeux, la commissure fripée de ses lèvres, il revoyait les traces de son inéluctable vieillissement, amorcé depuis ses dix-huit ans. Il n'avait pas eu la force de la regarder vieillir. Il n'avait pas eu la force de la perdre, pas après avoir déjà tout perdu. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait.

Il n'était pas revenu. Pas un au revoir, pas un signe de vie pour témoigner de sa survie. Et le hasard les avait fait se retrouver, après vingt ans. Il avait été heureux de la revoir. Heureux de voir qu'elle avait fait son chemin, malgré lui. Qu'elle avait eu une vie formidable.

Et lui… Rose l'avait guéri. Guéri de sa solitude, de ses peurs, de sa culpabilité. Elle l'avait allégé de ses fardeaux, sans vraiment rien faire. Juste en existant. Juste en voyageant avec lui, en lui souriant, en lui tenant la main, en s'extasiant devant tel nouveau paysage…Et un jour, il se retrouvait face au même dilemme.

- S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien :

- J'aimerais tellement… J'aimerais tellement que ça n'arrive jamais.

La sincérité qui transperçait ses paroles lui fit chaud au cœur, bien qu'elle se sentit gelée. Autant par le froid environnant que par la simple pensée de leur séparation :

- Moi aussi, Docteur.

Il y eut un silence, avant que le Docteur ne lui serre la main et lui adresse un sourire :

- Mais que de belles années nous avons devant nous, Rose Tyler…

Il lui communiqua son sourire :

- Oui, que d'aventures palpitantes à vivre tous les deux…

- Sauf si je te laisse mourir de froid !

Il se leva d'un bond, et l'obligea à faire de même. Il la serra contre lui, la frictionnant alors qu'elle grelottait. Elle s'abandonna à son étreinte, fermant les yeux. Il s'était une nouvelle fois refermé, barricadé derrière son enthousiasme et sa bonne humeur apparente. Mais elle était heureuse qu'il lui ait parlé ; même si elle aurait aimé… Juste un tout petit peu plus. Etre rassurée.

- Rentrons, proposa-t-elle, sachant qu'elle venait de clore définitivement cet instant de confidence.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au Tardis, s'enfonçant dans la poudreuse à chaque pas, main dans la main. Galant, il passa le premier pour lui tenir la porte ; du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait, mais il resta sur le seuil, l'empêchant de passer. Il la dévisagea intensément, les cheveux ébouriffés parsemés de flocons blancs :

- Je te le promets, Rose, murmura-t-il dans le silence de la nuit glaciale.

Il lui effleura le visage dans une caresse furtive et rassurante ; elle lui sourit, d'un sourire confiant. Et ce sourire acheva de conforter le Docteur dans sa promesse, et sur le fait qu'il n'était pas prêt de partir loin de Rose Tyler.

La porte du Tardis se referma, abritant trois cœurs battants à l'unisson, et déterminés à continuer cette douce symphonie pour un long moment encore.


End file.
